Futa-Star
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: For the Month of Futa, the very first of the Sinful Drabbles is now its own story.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to one of the many former drabbles being written for the Month of Futa. as with all of them, try not to take anything written to seriously. I'm writing all of these futa stories with the same mindset I took into Tails' Harem or Femboy Frisk, and I would suggest you do the same. Well, with the exception of maybe Futa-Izukla, which isn't actually a part of the Month of Futa. Bah, this is getting confusing. Whatever,this is just 'turn your brain o and enjoy' lemons, so enjoy!**

* * *

Star was tired, or more mentally than physically, from the day. Two fights with evil villains, dealing with annoying school assignments, and most annoyingly, watching Marco during his gym class.

She returned home, went into her room, and threw herself onto the bed, utterly done for the time being. She lifted her hand to lock the door from a distance while she used her free hand to push her dress up and the underwear beneath it down; freeing her already stiff, needy member.

It was not uncommon for Mewmans to be futas, either by birth or after Mewberty passed like Star, but to her knowledge it was rather strange by human standards, so she intended to keep it under wraps.

With her privacy secured by the door and her seven inches out, Star gripped herself and began to stroke gently, hand gliding up and down the length of her cock as she allowed her thoughts to drift to arousing images to bring herself off.

She most certainly was not thinking about Marco while doing this. If any images of Marco's body, sweaty, half or fully naked, or posed in different ways, happened to pop into Star's mind, it was purely coincidental, and had nothing to do with the current stiffness of Star's length, nor the speed with which she was stroking it; which was in danger of starting a fire from the friction alone.

Star had gotten quite good at doing this fast enough to be done before she could have potentially been caught by anyone, but there was one factor on this occasion that she'd hadn't been able to plan for.

Star didn't stop when she felt like she was being watched. She didn't see how she could have been being watched by anyone, and frankly it felt rather kinda nice, her moans getting louder as she stroked herself faster.

It wasn't until she heard something from the closest that she realized she may be legitimately being watched by someone. Hoping she was wrong, she grabbed her wand and fired at the closest, opening the door and levitating out peeping tom.

In retrospect, Star could only really be disappointed in herself for not just assuming Starfan13 was in the room with her at all times. It hadn't been her fault that Star had just started toying with herself without checking for the fangirl first.

Said fangirl had been watching Star while she'd been attempting to relieve herself, and had in return attempted to please herself before she was caught by Star. Neither had been successful it seemed.

"Sorry Star." Starfan said, hanging her head in shame. Unwarranted shame, as Star just sighed, "It's fine, I should really be checking every room for you these days." She admitted, lowering Starfan to her feet before pulling her dress back down; causing it to form a tent with a small wet spot from her pre.

"That doesn't look comfortable at all." Starfan pointed out, Star giving her a 'duh' expression in response, "Well it isn't. Would you mind leaving so I can take care of it?" She asked her, frustration evident in her voice as she zapped the door to open it for her.

Starfan hesitated, "Well.. maybe I could help?" She asked, "I mean, I've seen how you do it before, I could totally handle it for you." She said, wanting to please her magical girl idol; though Star was a bit taken aback by this.

Not by the offer for pleasure, honestly Star was shocked it had taken Starfan this long to ask for that. "What do you mean? How many times have you caught me doing this?" She questioned her fan girl.

"Well…" Starfan13 said sheepishly, wondering if she'd get in trouble for the fact that it was technically in the double digits.

Star facepalmed at this, but figured there wasn't any reason to turn down the offer. She was a bit of a creeper sure, but she always meant well and just wanted to help. Star sighed, laying back on the bed and lifting her dress again, "Go ahead."

Starfan13 beamed at this, moving over quickly. She crawled onto the bed and took Star's length into her soft hands, stroking it with both of them at once. Star groaned as she felt it, surprised by how much better it felt to get it from someone else.

Starfan pumped her hands along Star's shaft fast, leaning her head down to lick at the tip of it gently, tongue poking at the slit in the top of her rod before moving it down to suck on it. At this point it was more likely Starfan would cum before Star, despite the former not even being touched as she began to suck on Star's length.

Star moaned as she felt Starfan moan around her cock, vibrating it with it. Star realized as Starfan's head bobbed along her length that she could probably do anything she wanted to Starfan without complaint. Fuck Starfan would probably thank her for it.

Intent on testing this out, Star reached down, forcing Starfan's head down on her cock, making her take it to the base inside of her throat. Starfan gagged at the feeling of it hitting so deep inside of her throat so suddenly, but didn't try to stop her, just sucking hard where she was to bring Star over the edge.

Star bit her lip, feeling how close she was. But she pulled Starfan's head off of her length. She wasn't sure she'd be able to keep going for another round after she came, so if she was going to cum with Starfan, she was going to do it right.

At her request, Starfan stripped down. Hell she practically tore her clothes off before Star could finish the sentence, getting on her fours on the bed and presenting herself to Star like a well broken sex pet.

Star had to just stare for a moment, unsure what she'd done to make this human like her so much. She guessed Marco probably wasn't sure what he'd done to make her like him so much either..

Nope, nope, she didn't think that. She definitely did not have that thought. She lined up to Starfan's pussy, thrusting into her roughly. Starfan had no wall, having broken herself in some time ago (undoubtedly to a picture or fantasy of Star), and so Star didn't have to worry about hurting her as she took the human girl's first time.

Neither of them thought to hold in their moaning as Star thrust her hips against Starfan, working her length deeper with each movement, and neither of them remembered that Star had unlocked the door to let Starfan out.

So really, they only had themselves to blame when they finished minutes later, screaming in pleasure as they came within seconds together, and then found Janna sitting on the desk, watching them with a bowl of popcorn. "Sup." She said simply.

* * *

 **I'll address her as something other than Starfan when/if the show gives us another name to call her.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Star, you're a princess, you should be able to do something simple like this." Janna said, keeping Star's face pressed between her legs. A day had passed since Janna had caught Star and Starfan13. She'd thankfully not freaked out, nor was she teasing Star about it. In fact, she'd wanted to join.

Well, take over more like. She was basically the exact opposite of Starfan. Where she'd been willing to do anything for Star, and take it however Star wanted her to, Janna was in control now, and wasn't going to give Star her turn until she got it.

"How is being a princess supposed to make me better at doing something like this?" She questioned, looking up at Janna from where her head had been trapped between her surprisingly powerful legs.

Janna shrugged, "I don't know, princesses should be good at everything, even this, so get to it!" She said again, pushing Star's face against against her naked slit against, wanting to get her pleasure.

Star grumbled against Janna's pussy, and tried again to do it right, pushing her tongue inside of her and doing what little she could; which was basically just moving her tongue randomly. Janna groaned softly from the feeling, but it wasn't getting a whole lot done for her this way.

"Come on Star, just do what you want Marco to do to you on that end." Janna instructed and teased at the same time. Star blushed against her when she heard this, squirming in her intense leglock.

Star's insistence that she didn't have any romantic feelings for Marco hadn't convinced Janna at all, and she'd more or less been strong armed into admitting it to her. She'd been spending the better part of a month now trying to get Star to confess to Marco.

She didn't seem to see the obvious issues that would come from that, as Marco was still with Jackie. Or maybe she did and was just an agent of pure chaos. It wouldn't have surprised Star to learn that to be the case.

Star tried to push this thought out of her head and focus on using her tongue to please Janna, legs rubbing together as she tried to imagine how she'd want it done to her first. She heard Janna starting to moan slightly louder, and kept going; picking up the pace as she did so.

"Better~" Janna moaned, fingers running through Star's hair as Star held onto Jana's hips, forcing her tongue deeper into her pussy, stirring her faster inside to make her moan even louder. It got easier to keep up this pace the more of Janna's rather sweet tasting juices she tasted.

Janna bit her lip, trying not to moan too loud. She didn't want Star to get too full of herself as she did this, then she'd get cocky; and not in the good way. She thought so at least. Even she had a hard time keeping track of her logic sometimes, but she always made sure to follow a course she'd set regardless.

Star didn't slow down, moving one of her hands over to gently rub against Janna's clit, hoping that rubbing the sensitive nub would get Star to her turn in this arrangement faster. The pleasured sounds that Janna let out as a response to feeling it seemed to confirm this, and she got rougher with both areas.

Janna could feel Star's tongue digging deeper into her as she toyed with her clit more aggressively, trying to force her over the edge. Janna metaphorically dug in her heels to last as long as she could, but could only last another minute or two before she went over the edge abruptly.

Star stopped herself when she felt Janna's release washing over her tongue and face, punctuated by Janna's long, slow moan of satisfaction. "Alright.." She panted, "Not bad. Get up here for your turn princess."

Janna moved back on the bed, patting the spot next to her for Star. Star crawled up quickly to join Janna, member throbbing with need. She was used to getting off once per day bare minimum, and she'd not only not gotten her release yet, but had now spent more than ten minutes struggling to please Janna just for the opportunity.

"So, how do you want it St-" Star cut Janna off guard, pinning her down. She'd feel bad about being so rough with most people, but she knew Janna wouldn't mind. Frankly it had probably been her plan. And if it hadn't, it was no one's fault but her own for intentionally getting Star so riled up.

Or at least that's what Star told herself to justify her actions as she thrust into her, groaning happily as she forced herself hard into Janna's wet cunt. Janna yelped slightly in surprise from the sudden mounting, but didn't seem to actually mind beyond that. She reached up, arms wrapping around Star's torso as her seven inch rod pumped fast into her, wanting to cum quickly.

She wasn't as tight as Starfan, likely from more experience, at least with toys. But Janna also moved more with Star, hips bucking as her hands moved down to grope the futa princess's ass while she thrust into her.

Janna's returned aggression helped Star enjoy it even more, moaning as she held onto Janna, ramming herself deeper into her as she felt her climax brewing do to the anticipation that had built up over the course of her pleasing Janna.

It wasn't until right as she was unloading into Janna that she realized Starfan was once again present in the room. She wasn't surprised, and it wouldn't have even mattered were it not for the video she was taking of Star and Janna on her phone.

"What are you doing!?" Star questioned breathlessly, still panting from the release. "Janna told me to." Starfan said, saving the video to her phone, with a backup on her online account, and putting said phone away in her pocket.

Star turned back to Janna, who just smirked back like she'd just gotten a checkmate in a long game. "Here's the deal Star, everyone in this room knows how much you've got the hots for Marco, and we all know how much you're just not gonna go for it unless we make you. So…" Janna pointed to the phone, "Either confess to Marco, or we upload the video. Your move princess."

Janna didn't actually have any real intention of uploading the video, she was chaotic not evil, but she also knew that Star wouldn't call her bluff. Now all she had to do was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Star?" Marco asked, not noticing how nervously Star was shaking from what she was about to do. Janna's blackmail, fake or not, had forced her hand.

"Marco.. I.." She said, trying to force the words out of her mouth, but it was a bigger struggle than she had been expecting. Actually no, it was exactly as big a struggle as she had been expecting it to be, dammit Janna.

"Are you alright?" Marco asked, seeing her starting to sweat in.. not quite fear, but something close to it. He reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think it is. I hope." He said, slightly joking with the last bit, as they'd dealt with rather dangerous magical monsters before.

Star felt herself stop shaking from Marco's voice. He was comforting for her, and his encouraging her helped her to get out the words that even Janna's ransom of a sex tape hadn't been able to fully accomplish.

"Marco, I like you." She said, her voice and expression making it clear what she meant by it. Marco's eyes widened slightly form it his mouth starting to drop. Star knew there was no turning back now. She'd boxed herself in, or rather Janna had, so with no where else to go, all she could do was go for it.

She pushed herself forward, kissing Marco hard.

Marco didn't try to stop her, just sort of frozen for a few moments like a deer caught in headlights. Refusing to stop long enough for her emotions to catch up to her, Star just kept going, trying to deepen the kiss. She needed Marco to react, even if it was negative.

She needed to know if he actually wanted this or not. Huh, she supposed Janna hadn't been as in the wrong, as Star had though.

Still in the wrong certain;ly, but not as much. After almost a full minute of Star attempting to kiss a shell-shocked and frozen Marco, he finally responded to it. Star's eyes widened whens he realized that his response was to return the kiss, his arms moving to hold her closer to him as he kissed her, lips parting to deepen the kiss with her.

Star felt a warm shiver go through her body at the feeling of this. Their kiss was soon a passionate making out, which moved onto the bed shortly after, Marco on top of Star as he continued tio hold onto her. When they finally came up for breath, Star took the opportunity to make sure things kept going.

She didn't want Marco to suddenly snap to his senses and stop, and so soldiered on, lifting her dress off over her head. Marco's eyes widened even more than they already had as helooked at her half-naked body.

Star had been expecting him to be at least a little freaked out by her being a futa, but he was surpsingly, well, unsurprised by it.

It occurred to Star that he probably already knew, considering they'd been living together long enough for him to have gotten glimpse of things here and there. Star reached up to him and began to undrss him, lifting his hoodie and shirt from his body. Marco followed her lead, moving his pants down to free his member.

It was actually an almost match for Star's, as they saw when Star finished undressing herself and their two hard rods were within inches of each other. Who's was actually larger would end up being fiercely debated going forward, as they were close enough to the same length and thickness.

Redgarless, in the moment they were more focused on making each other's feel as much pleasure as they could.

Star didn't want to scare Marco off by trying to make him take her inside anywhere for their first time, and instead tried to just make him feel good; moving her head down to his member and trying to emulate what Starfgan had done with hers.

She wasn't exactly experienced on this end of the pleasure, but then again, nor waMarco on either end, so it evened out. He moaned Star's name softly as he felt her soft, wet mouth around his length.

Unlike pleasing Janna, Star could handle this without much fuss, and listened to Marco moan as her head bobbed along his length. His moans grew steadily louder as she took more, inch by inch. She couldn't quite take it all, but ended up not needing to from how close to his limit Marco was.

She could have probably made a joke involving some stamina, but quickly found that she wasn't anyone to talk. After he'd hit his peak, groaning loud in pleasure as ropes of warm, thick seed pumped into her mouth, she found that Marco was still solid where Star would have been done already.

She gulped from this-unintentionally mind you, though it still caused her to swallow the contents of her mouth. It didn't stop Marco from kissing her again as he lowered her onto her back, not wanting to stopp.

His member moved to line up ith her pussy, one hand going to hip to hold onto her and the other to her member to grip it. Sta's moans were practically whimpers as she felt Marco enter and stroke her at the same time, her mind going blank as she felt him pleasing her.

Like with Star, Marco wasn't very skilled in his approach, but his attempts to make Star feel good were more than meeting what they needed to; Star's tip leaking pre over his hand as her wet slit gripped tight around his rod.

"Marco?" Marco and Star both froze, their blood turning into ice in their veins as they heard a familiar voice.

Star couldn't be sure that Janna was actually involved at all, but she felt it alright to blame her for this anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie was surprisingly alright with what she'd found as she walked into Star's room. As it turned out, Jackie had been under the assumption that Star and Marco were already together, and Jackie had just been someone sharing in their fun.

She felt slightly embarrassed that she'd believed this for so long, but it had been a combination of how close Marco and Star always seemed to be, and Janna's feeding into the thoughts with her own assumptions about what had been going on.

Upset as she was toi learn that she'd been so gullible, she was also not very bothered by finding the two of them rutting.

"Maybe a little worried that we aren't together anymore.." Jackie admitted, awkwardly moving back towards the door to leave the room.

"Jackie wait," Star said, "If you were okay with the idea of being with Marco, with.. Sharing him, I guess? Then I don't see why we can't start actually doing that nowe." She said with a smile, not wanting to see Jackie sad. While Marco pinched himself to make sure he was actually conscious and really witnessing this, Jackie turned back, a small smile forming as she looked at Star, eyes falling to her still hard length. "Well.. I guess it could still work. But," Jackie started to move closer to the bed with Star and Marco, "only if we can all share each other~" She purred, Star blushing deep with Marco at the thought of the three of them together.

"Are you.. Are you really okay with this?" Marco asked her. He'd been feeling guilty-or rather would have had he gotten through with the fun before Jackie had found them-and didn't want to her to just act like she was alright if she wasn't.

But Jackie''s smile didn't seem to be fake, and to prove that she meant it, she reached out with both hands, pushing the blanket and dress that Marco and Star had been using to cover their bodies and gripping both of their members.

Both tensed as Jackie began to stroke the both of them, moaning as they felt her soft hands moving along their rods. Star was the first to adjust to what was happening, leaning over to gently kiss Jackie.

Star moved a hand over to gently; massage Jackie's breasts-larger than her own-through her shirt as she stroked the both of them. Marco caught up to what was happening shortly after, leaning in to do the same; kissing Jackie's neck as he groped her from the other side.

Jackie was admittedly a bit nervous about being the center of attention for the two of them, but more than that was excited. When she could feel both of their members leaking pre, she let go of both so she could move back further on the bed, lifting her shirt off of her body and letting her bra go with it.

She suppressed a giggle at Star and Marco's mutual literal drooling over the sight of her bare chest, giving them a wink as she laid back slightly to push her shorts and panties off so she could join her friends (with benefits? Lovers? Eh,they'd figure it out later) in nudity.

Star and Marco were in sync with Jackie now, and they crawled over together to enjoy her together. It was slightly awkward at first, until Star reached for her wand, giving her bed a little upgrade in size so there was more than enough for all three of them. Star sat back with Jackie kissing her, hands trailing sensually along her body.

Jackie's head moved down, giving both of her nipples a teasing kiss before she moved down further, kissing the tip of Star's member. She licked down to the base and back up to the top with the skill that Star hadn't felt with Starfan nor Marco with Star.

Star would have to ask Jackie how she'd learned to be so good with her mouth at some point, but that thought, and most thoughts in general, were gone from her mind as she felt Jackie's lips wrap around her member, head bobbing up and down her shaft.

As she did, Jackie felt Marco's member pushing against her entrance from behind, throbbing with the desire to be inside. Jackie lifted her head from Star's length to look over her shoulder at Marco, giving him a nod to let him know he could start. Marco didn't wait to be told twice, moving his hips forward to penetrate Jackie as she took Star's rod back into her mouth.

Jackie moaned around Star's length as she felt Marco's member pushing into her pussy, warm and hard inside. She moved a hand down below Star's member to her pussy, grinding her palm against it to bring her even more pleasure. Star bit her lip nearly to the point of drawing blood.

The pleasure of it caused Star to buck her hips against jackie's face, thrusting her length deeper into Jackie's mouth and into her throat; spit roasting her with Marco, who was more than halfway inside of Jackie now.

Jackie took Marco's length inside of he easily, moaning more and more around Star's cock as she pleased the both of them, going from rubbing to fingering the Mewman princess as she felt herself get wetter around Marco's length from the steadily building pleasure inside her as well. Star and Marco both got faster with Jackie, thrusting into her hard from both ends, bilting themselves inside of her from both sides.

Jackie's moaning got more muffled from Star's length, but it only made it feel better around Star's cock, and Jackie was too close herself now to care.

It was star who went over first, soaking Jackie's fingers as she flooded her throat with her cum. After her, Marco and Jackie went over almost in unison, cumming together with cries of pleasure.

Marco just barely managed to pull out of Jackie to avoid anything risky, painting her shapoely ass and slim legs in his white seed. Jackie dropped between the two of them for a moment, all three attempting to catch their breath together.

Jackie was the first to get back up, grinning at both of them, "What next~"


	5. Chapter 5

Marco rounded the corner and found that Janna had been right, and he'd been critically wrong about the extend of Star's 'Mewberty'.

He'd been expecting just a few awkward personality things, maybe a few more of those weird heart things sprouting like pimples from her skin. He had not been expecting her entire body to change into a different being; appropriately enough like a butterfly out of their chrysalis.

Her skin had turned a deep purple, and her hair a bright pink. She'd spouted two more pairs of arms, and six bug-like wings. She'd lost her clothing at some point, either by accident or intentionally, and so the two other differences brought on by Mewberty could still be seen. Her body had increased in figure, her breasts and ass having both grown noticeably larger and bounced with every movement.

On top of that, she was no longer a futa. Her cock had grown from seven inches to eleven and gotten thicker by an inch and a half, her pussy gone and instead her had a pair of large balls. She'd become a D-girl, and from that Marco realized what this strange butterfly form was for: breeding.

Star had captured several students from around the school, trapping them in place with the magical sticky substance she was firing from her fingers.

She didn't seem to mind whether she captured males or females, and all five guys and four girls she'd capturing were leaking thick seed from every possible hole; Star evidently having quite a bit more stamina than she usually did in this form.

Currently she'd just captured Brittney Wong, the cheerleader stuck to the floor with her clothes torn from her body. Unlike the others, her mouth had also been covered to prevent her talking.

Evidently even in this form Star couldn't take Brittney's whining; even while her was fucking her. Star was hovering slightly above the ground, using her wings to keep herself up as her hips pumped back and forth rapidly, forcing her cock into Brittney inch by inch until her sac was slapping against the cheerleader's ass.

She had a pair of hands on Brittney's shoulders and another on her hips for leverage, her two remaining hands groping her breasts. Star's were actually larger than hers by a bit in this form, but she was still fascinated by hers.

Brittney's eyes were wide as she was fucked brutally, forced to take Star's cock down to the hilt. Unlike most of the others Star had captured so far, Brittney hadn't lost her virginity in this process, as she had an entire secret reputation at the school for the fun she had outside of school, but she'd never taken anything of Star's size before, and had certainly never been at any risk of getting knocked up.

As she felt Star's incredible thick, hot seed flood her pussy, Star moaning in delight, she felt that it was probably more unlikely that she'd not been impregnated.

Hell, it'd be unlikely for anyone, even the guys she'd captured to get out of this without getting knocked up. "Jackie, you save the others, we'll distract her." Marco said, Jackie nodding and heading over to the bound students to start freeing them.

Janna stripped herself down unsettlingly fast, getting over into Star's line of sight before she could fly off to look for someone else.

"Oh no," Janna said, pretending to have been caught off guard, "I tripped and fell and lost all my clothes. I'd better bend down to pick them all up."

If Star were operating on even a slight bit of logic at the moment, she'd have realized that Janna was just a distraction to prevent Star looking behind and seeing Jackie setting the students free while Marco ran off to evacuate the school.

But Star was not currently any kind of logical being, and the moment Janna was bent over, she flew down and buried her cock inside of her. Janna cried out as she felt her pussy stretched by Star's new, thicker cock. She'd never had a problem with Star's cock before, having broken herself in with larger toys, but even by her standards Star had gotten huge.

If Star wasn't currently a magical rape monster with insanely potent seed that, according to Glossaryck, was 100% guaranteed to impregnate anyone it filled regardless of species or gender; a sort of Butterfly right of passage.

There was a spell to counteract said pregnancy thankfully, but they would have to satiate Star and get her back to normal first. Once star had used Janna's bent over position to to hilt herself inside of Janna, she lifted her up into the air, floating with Janna on her cock.

She held both of Janna's wrists and ankles in her hands, holding them apart from her body as she thrust her cock up into her cunt, her remaining hands groping Janna's body as she fucked her. Janna moaned out in pleasure, her mind more or less going blank as she took Star's cock, tensing up around her cock as she felt it hit her womb.

The two of them came together, moaning out in glee. Whether she remembered or cared that she was supposed to just be a distraction or not, Jackie managed to get everyone out of the area before they finished, Marco getting the school cleared out.

He told Jackie to wait with the others as he went over to confront Star. She heard him coming and dropped Janna to the ground. She collapsed, panting hard as she tried to catch her breath, cum oozing from her cunt.

She turned, cock still somehow solid and ready for more. Marco gulped, but held his, even undressing himself and offering himself up, ready to take her. He just hoped that, after everyone else Star had fucked, he would be enough to finish her off for the day.

More than that, he hoped that Star would remember to use the spell to prevent him and all the others from being knocked up afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

"Marco, this is the third time this week, just let me do it." Star said in exasperation as she shut the door to her room. This was, as she said, the third time this week she had found Marco in her room trying on dresses.

Any attempts to act like he hadn't enjoyed his previous experiences as Princess Marco were gone now, but he insisted on not accepting it, trying to come up with any excuses he could to pretend he wasn't loving every moment of it.

At least, he had been. Star had gone out of her way to make it clear that she wasn't judging him at all, no one was. And if anyone tried to, they'd get the business end of Star's wand.

"I just want to help you. You're not gonna fit any of mine the right way, so just let me make it for you." Star insisted.

Marco looked from Star to his reflection in the mirror. He knew she was right, none of her clothes were going to work, and as much as he didn't want to admit it… he needed to see himself like that again, needed it.

He sighed, turning to Star, "Alright.. Do it." Star smiled, holding out her hand and firing the spell at him, pushing the clothes he'd ben attempting to wear off of him and replacing them with a custom made dress (and undergarments) that would fit Marco perfectly, making him look the part of a gorgeous princess; complete with hairstyle and makeup.

Star was slightly annoyed by the fact that Marco actually wore the princess look better than she did herself, but she couldn't stay upset seeing how happy he was.

He went to the mirror, the smile spreading across her face. He started looking himself over, posing several times to take it all in. star wasn't sure the extent of her own magic on this particular spell.

She didn't think that it altered his body at all, but at the same time she felt like it had to for him to look, in every respect, more feminine than he had. She guessed it was possible he always looked like that and she just didn't notice it normally.

She shrugged the thought off, sitting nearby and waiting for Marcox to get bored of the posing and looking at the beautiful reflection. She quickly realized that if she just sat there waiting, it would probably take up the entire night.

Then, Star grinned as an idea popped into her head. If marco was going to have so much fun with this, then star figured she might as well to. She got up and went over to the beautiful princess, grabbing her from behind.

*She* saw Star coming of course, as she'd been gazing at herself in the mirror the whole time, but didn't register what Star was doing quick enough to stop her.

"Star, what are you-" Star quieted Marco with her hands, one going over her mouth, the other grabbing her ass roughly, groping it through her dress, "Such a nice body for such a cute girl~" Star purred, "Now that I've got you kidnapped, I wonder what I'll do with it~" She purred into Marco's ear, sending a shiver now her spine as she grew stiff quickly from the realization of what was happening.

In as cute and feminine a voice he could muster, Marco replied through Star's fingers, "P-please sir, please be gentle with me. I don't want to be hurt."

Star grinned at Marco's playing along, "You aren't getting out of here until I'm satisfied. If you want it to hurt less, get down and put that mouth of yours to good use~" She ordered, turning Marco around and pushing her down onto her knees.

Marco took out Star's length, unsurprised to find it standing at the ready. Star put a hand on Marco's head, slapping her face with the hardness of her rod before forcing it into Marco's mouth.

Marco gagged slightly from how rough Star was being, but couldn't deny that it was more than a little exciting. She took it, letting Star use her mouth like a fuck toy as she eagerly sucked on it, using her tongue like Jackie had showed her, her mind full of images of herself being taken like, a sexy, aluuring princess being brutally savaged.

The imitation princess's eagerness could be felt by the actually princess drilling her mouth and soon after her throat. Star moaned in pleasure as she felt it, loving how much Marco was loving it. She'd expecting him to go along with it, but she hadn't expecting him to enjoy it more than she was. She put both hands on her head now, forcing Marco's head back and forth as she thrust hard against her face to cum.

"F-fuck you're good at that." She moaned as she got close, "Don't lie princess, you wanted this didn't you? Wanted me to find you, to take you for myself?" Star hilted herself hard, holding Marco's face against her crotch as she unloaded down her throat, forcing her to swallow it all down.

"Isn't that right princess~?" Star questioned, sliding out of her throat. Star was still stiff thankfully, her stamina having had more… training recently. Marco gave a sheepish, submissive nod.

"Knew it," star said with a laugh, pulling Maroc up and forcing her against the wall, "You're no princess, you're just a royal whore!" Marco blushed deep at the play-acting as Star hiked her dress up, giving her access to his girly ass.

She lined herself up to him, thrusting into her roughly. Marco moaned out as she felt Star's length pushing passed his cute cheeks and stretching his tight hole to enter. Star grunted with the force of getting inside. She'd topped Marco before by now of course, but the tightness.. It seemed to be even greater now than it had before.

"Such a greedy ass~" Star moaned to Marco, "You must want to take every ccock in the kingdom~" She forced herself in hard, the strength and saliva lubrication letting her get deeper inside of Marco's ass.

Marco held onto Star with her arms, and then her legs as they locked around Star as well, letting the futa princess drill her even harder against the wall. The dirty talk kept going as they kept going against the wall, Star threatening to put a dent in it with her powerful thrusts into Marco.

They were so enthralled with their fun, they didn't notice their other lovers entering the room until Jackie spoke up, "Who said you could break her in?" Star turned, grinning at the sight of Jackie and Starfan, both having undressed and put on the toys that Star had made for them magically some time ago, strap-ons so they could be on top now and then.

"We were gonna share her remember~?" Starfanm said, playing into the game as well. "Sorry, but its my turn right now~" Star purred, Marco nearly cumming right then and there from the thought of them passing her around like a cheap toy.

Jackie smirked evilly, "Turns? Who said anything about taking turns~?" She questioned, approaching Marco with Starfan, who gulped as she realized that she probably wouldn't be conscious by the end of this.

* * *

 **I was waiting to do this since this story started XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Any who've forgotten what a C-boy is, or are new to my profile and never knew, may feel free to check my profile for the description. I'm tired of explaining it in every story it takes place, lol.**

* * *

Star had decided to spend the day visiting Tom while Marco went on a date with Jackie.

It wasn't anything dramatic causing this momentary separation, it was just that Star had less than no interest in the amusement park the two were going to (she'd been to Mewni amusement parks before, and after that-if you lived-normal earthling amusement parks were painfully boring) and she didn't want to bring the two of them down.

So while they had their fun, she had some with Tom; mostly beating him at pingpong first. She was glad that he was getting more into being nice and being civil. Well, at least with her.

She was only partially surprised when, midway through the day, Tom decided to stop the games and go for something more.. Intimate.

"I know you're with Marco and Jackie," He was sure to say, "And I'm not trying to take you from them or get in the way or anything, but I thought.. If you could have a fun with them and with those other girls, maybe you could have a little with me to? Just for old times sake at least?" He asked.

Star grinned, not needing much time to think about it before she pulling Tom into a deep, warm kiss. If he was willing to play nice, she saw no reason why he couldn't be allowed to play along. It took him a second to catch up and realize she was actually accepting, and he kissed back eagerly. Tom held Star close, kissing deeply as he fired a bolt a fire down.

The magic in the fire ball launched back up from the ground, blasting he and Star's clothing off of their bodies.

The futa princess, and indeed the C-boy prince, were naked together now. Star grinned as she looked Tom over, licking her lips at the sight. It had been a long while since she'd seen it for the last time before Tom's anger had made it too much to handle, but now that they were on good terms, she planned to enjoy the sight. They moved to the bed, together, Star laying back and beckoning Tom to straddle her face.

The C-boy demon took his seat happily on Star's face, moaning as he felt her tongue push into his pussy. His legs locked around her head, holding it in place as he took a few moments to just enjoy the pleasure before he leaned down to return the favor.

Star moaned against Tom's cunt as she felt his lips around her cock, Tom sucking on it skillfully as his fingers found there way to her pussy.

Star groaned, holding Tom's ass as she forced her tongue in deeper, wanting to see how much stamina he'd built up.

Back before, they'd both been done for the day after one climax, but since then Star had gotten better at lasting longer, and Star wanted to see if Tom could last longer to. Tom moaned hard around Star's cock, sucking harder on it as his tongue wrapped around the shaft, stroking it as he sucked. His fingers pushed deeper into the princess's pussy, two pumping into her together.

'Two can play at that game.' Star thought to herself, moving one of her hands along his soft, smooth ass until two fingers were poking between the cheeks. Tom would have lifted his head to help in surprise as Star suddenly forced the fingers into his ass had Star not been expecting it. She'd lifted her legs up, locking them around Tom's head to prevent him removing her length from his mouth as he felt it. She could feel his body clench tight around her tongue as his groans vibrated her cock even more.

They both kept going, Star using her free hand to toy with Tom's clit . trying to focus on all three tasks at once made Star's pace slow down though, while Tom's demon mind was perfectly suited to such things.

He moved his own free hand lower to give her the same treatment she was giving him, three fingers penetrating her tight ass while a third began pumping into her pussy as well, his head bobbing up and down her cock hard, using the weight of her legs around it to take her to the base. Star could feel her body about to explode, and put everything she had into eating Tom's soaking pussy raw, hoping to bring him over first.

As much as she enjoyed being a futa, Star was forced to accept that it came with the weakness of having more possible points to be taken advantage of.

She came several seconds before Tom, clenching around his fingers as he received a throat full of hot cum. Tom Took it all down easily, shaking as he drenched Star's face with his own release.

He panted happily as Star's legs moved to let him lift his head. He licked his wet fingers clean as Star lapped at his pussy to get any remaining juices. It always tastes different Star had learned when they'd first been together, changing with Tom's mood. The joys of magic.

Currently it was a delicious, almost fruity tasting sweetness. She smiled as she pushed Tom off of her and pulled herself into a sitting position, member still hard and ready for more.

Tom grinned, seeming to be ready for more as well. She crawled over, climbing into her lap. Star shuddered as she felt her tip against Tom's entrance. He dropped himself hard, harder than Star was used to.

She yelped as he held onto her shoulders for leverage as he began riding her, hips forcing themselves up and down hard. Star grit her teeth, holding onto Tom's hips to try and control the speed. She wasn't likely to last very long at this rate.

She thrust up hard into Tom when she realized she wasn't gonna be able to slow him down. If she couldn't control it, she'd just have to matchit. Tom's moans and hers mixed at similarly loud volumes as they slapped against each other, Tom bouncing hard on Star's cock as she impaled him with it, hilting herself hard and fast.

Star pushed forward, taking Tom from a riding position to missionary as she put more of her own strength into the fucking, jackhammering her cock into Tom's tight, quivering entrance. She could already feel herself getting close as he neared it to.

Star wondered if they'd be able to go for a third round this time...

* * *

 **Anyone (*cough* shippers *cough*) wanted to see Marco (or princess Marco) here with Tom, sorry, but I'll be saving that for if/when I ever write a full fic focusing on Princess Marco. The same goes for the subject of the following chapter (hint hint).**


	8. Chapter 8

"So, how have things been Star?" Hekapoo asked as she relaxed with the fire spirit. She hadn't known her before Marco's little adventure with her, but since then had got to know her through the Magical High Commission.

She'd started talking with her even more when she learned that Glossaryck had actually created her with his magic. She'd explored all of Mewni, and naturally dozens-possibly hundreds-of dimensions beyond it.

"It's been pretty good," Star said, "Mostly I've just been practicing my magic and, uh.. Relaxing with my friends."

Hekapoo snorted at this, oh I'm sure." She said with a wink.

Star felt redness extend from her heart marks, "What do you mean?" She asked, trying to sound innocent about it. Hekapoo rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think the Commission has been watching you since those attacks? I've had to keep an eye on you so you didn't get hurt. And its been hard not to get an eyeful of you're 'relaxing'. Not that I've minded to be honest."

She chuckled. Seeing Star's look of shock, and embarrassment, the dimensional fire spirit rolled her eyes. She didn't want the princess to feel bad, and coincidentally had been rather bored lately. Figuring she could kill two birds with one stone, and fairly certain that Styar would be willing to go for it, she decided to partake in Star's 'relaxation'.

She moved closer to Star, "what, are you interested~?" She asked, pretending to mistake Star's expression for an offer. Before star could response, Hekapoo allowed her clothing to burst into flames, magically vanishing from her body.

They could magically reappear when she needed them to, but from the look of awe, and more importantly the near instant tent in Star's dress, hekapoo wasn't sure how long it would be until she needed to bring them back. Star couldn't help but stare at the sight of Hekapoo's body.

She loved how Jackie, Starfan, and even Janna (when she wasn't acting as an agent of chaos) looked, and would continue to. But she'd never seen a body as.. Well developed as Hekapoo's.

The dimensional fire spirit seemed to recognize this, grinning at Star as she sauntered over to her, "Just relax, and let me take care of it~" She purred, helping Star out of her clothes while the futa princess attempted-and failed miserably-not to stare at Hekapoo's large, round breasts. Hekapoo supressed a laugh at this, finding it adorable.

She moved Star down into a sitting position on her back, tracing her fingers along Star's body, watching her shudder from the warm feeling her fingers left behind. Hekapoo moved down in front of Star's haard length.

She looked up at Star with a seductive smile as she took Star's rod between her soft, magically warm tits. Star moaned out unashamedly as she was stroked by the fire spiri's breasts. Hekapoo moved her breasts up and down Star's shaft, tilting her head down to gently tease Star's tip with her tongue.

Star resisted the urge to thrust up against her, doing as Hekapoo told her and staying still. She yelped slightly in surprised when she felt warm, soft hands cupping and then massaging her own small breasts, and opened her eyes to find two of Hekapoo's magic clones on either side of her, fondling her chest.

She groaned in pleasure as she enjoyed the attention, and when a third clone decided to mount Star's face, happily buried her tongue inside of her heated pussy. She was already imagining how good it would feel around her length.

Hekapoo picked up the pace on all sides, the clones going from groping to sucking on Star's nipples as Hekapoo herself squeezed her tits tighter around Star's cock, stroking faster long its length. She went from licking her tip to sucking on it fully, ready to take is release when it inevitably came; pun entirely intended.

She lasted surprisingly long, managing to make the fire clone cum before she went over the edge herself. Hekapoo took the princess's seed down happily as Star lapped up the warm, slightly spicy juices from the fire spirit's clone.

Said clone vanished almost immediately after as Hekapoo shifted onto her fours. She wiggled her hips sexily for Star, "Show me what you've got Princess~" She purred, Star behind her within moments. She lined up withHekapoo's entrance, holding onto Hekapoo's body as she thrust inside.

Star's whole body tensed when she felt Hekapoo around her rod. It wasn't as tight a grip as she got from Princess Marco or Jackie, but it was so, so warm, and so soft, Star had to force herself not to drool as she started to pump her hips, working her length in and out of the teleportation goddess at a steadily increasing pace.

So focused was Star on the pleasure of the fire spirits heated pussy, she didn't notice the movement of the two magical clones as they moved around her.

Both of them used their own dimensional scissors to take out toys from other rooms. One of them had crawled beneath the actual Hekapoo as she took Star's member on her fours. She lined up the double sided toy member to her own entrance, the other side to Star's.

Behind Star,the second clone was doing the same; but lining up to Star's tight, soft asshole. Star noticed the contact against her, but was too mesmerized by the wonderful, fire spirit pussy around her cock to process what it was until both clones thrust hard into her, forcing the double ended rods inside both of them. With that, all three Hekapoos were moaning, and Star practically screamed in pleasure.

Hekapoo would be sure to stop if it looked like it was getting to be too much for Star, but quite the contrary; Star seemed to have been given a second wind, a second rush of lust from the extra pleasure. Hekapoo moaned in delight at the feeling of Star's cock hilting hard inside of her, Star's waist smacking against her own as her clones busily attempted to get their toys as deep as they could.

Hekapoo had already tested Marco, she guessed it was time to test the princess to~


	9. Chapter 9

Star had been spending a lot of time with Eclipsa recently. She was learning how to use new spells from her.

In secret of course, her mother would never have allowed such a thing, but that if anything made it more exciting. When she arrived at her room for the night's training,she found Eclipsa dressed only in her robe, having presumably just returned from a bath.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you." She said,. Blushing lightly and looking away from the partially open robe.

Eclipsa chuckled, "No need to be nervous, I doubt it'd be anything you haven't seen before~" She purred. Star blushed at this, "W-what do you mean?"

Eclipsa rolled her eyes, "You are aware I invented the Seeing Eye spell yes? I've looked around the castle, and at you, from time to time to keep myself from going mad in here. I may have.. Lingered once or twice on you during some of your adventurers~" Star's blush deepened, but she relaxed a bit from how calm Eclipsa seemed about it. Almost.. Flirtatious in her tone. But surely Eclipsa couldn't be planning to-

Star's thoughts went blank as Eclipsa shrugged her robe off, letting it fall from her body and land at her feet. She sat down in a nearby chair, legs crossed teasingly as she looked up at stair, her expression all but daring Star to make a move.

Star wasn't sure how she should feel seeing Eclisa's body in its full beauty. On the one hand, she knew she shouldn't enjoy the sight of a relative's body naked, on the other hand, Eclipsa had been crystallized while still gorgeous and looking at her had Star drooling.

Eclipsa giggled at this, "So cute. I take it I've successfully 'tempted you to the dark side~'" She teased, beckoning for Star to join her.

Star couldn't help but nod, her reservations about doing things with the former queen slowly melted away by the desire to feel as much of her-inside and out-as possible. Star stripped out of her clothes quickly, her member springing up, stiff from Eclipa's figure.

"Oh my," Eclipsa said upon seeing how eager Star was already, "How flattering~" She said with a grin, uncrossing her legs so Star had a full view of her pussy, "Mind giving me a little attention dear~?" she asked.

Star didn't need to be told twice. Hell she probably didn't need to be told once, already moving onto her knees in front of the former queen to bury her tongue inside of her.

Eclipsa moaned as she felt star's experienced tongue working inside of her, searching for whatever sweet spots she could find. Eclipsa moaned softly, enjoying the princess' oral work, reaching down to pet her head affectionately as she ate her out.

Eclipsa wasn't just tempting, she was intoxicating. The smell and taste of her growing wetness practically acting as an aphrodisiac for Star, her member throbbed needily as she licked deeper inside of Eclipsa to taste more, resisting the urge to give herself a hand as she continued pleasing the queen of darkness.

Eclipsa's moans were growing louder as she grew wetter, hips moving gently against Star's face for more.

"Keep going Star~" She moaned, "You're wonderful at this~" Star picked up the pace,attacking Eclipsa's folds with her tongue aggressively, using her hand to gently tweak her clit, bringing her closer to the edge even faster.

She tensed in her chair, groaning in pleasure as she got to the edge of her climax, shuddering as she came onto Star's face. Star licked eagerly to get as much of the juices as she could.

Looking up eagerly at her. She had no doubt that if she wanted Eclipsa could last longer, but so long as they both had fun it didn't matter too much. Star moved up onto her feet, member lining up to Eclipsa's now moist pussy.

Eclipsa pulled Star in close, kissing her as she bucked her hips to force the tip of Star's cock inside of her. Star moaned into the kiss, thrusting forward to push her rod deeper inside.

The two moaned in delight at the pleasure, hips starting to move together in rhythm. Star's legs pumped in and out of Eclipsa, getting deeper inch by inch as Star's head moved down from the kiss to Eclipsa's chest, kissing her lovely breasts.

Her tongue flicked at Eclipsa's nipplkes before taking one into her mouth and beginning to suck, wanting to bring even more pleasure to Eclipsa. Eclipsa groaned in enjoyment as Star moved her hips, matching the younger Mewman's pace, and soon taking her to the hilt inside of her warm body.

Her legs moved around Star's waist, locking behind her to hold her close. She held Star's face against her chest, urging her to go harder so they could cum together.

Star did so obediently,. Hips pumping much faster as she sucked harder on Eclipsa's breast, tugging it with her teeth gently. Her member was throbbing inside of Eclipsa, struggling to hold in her climax as she fucked the former queen against the chair.

Eclipsa moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard. Frankly the ida of Moon hearing them quite excited Eclipsa. She envisioned her storming in to make Star stop just as they came together. Perhaps it would look so enticing that Moon would want to join them..

Eclipsa's back arched as she came, Star following her moments after and flooding Eclipsa's cunt with warm cum. They panted together, attempting to catch their breath breath together.

"That.. was.. Awesome.." Star said with a smile.

Eclipsa gave her a grin, "Would you like to try something even better~?" Eclipsa offered. Star nodded eagerly, pulling out of her and moving back.

Eclipsa gotto her feet, taking a breath as she channeled a bit of her magic. Her spade marks began to glow as she entered her Butterfly form, her arms separating into six, wings spreading from her back, and her figure growing all around more intensified.

Most noticeably her member. The form seemed to alter Eclipsa's gender, shifting her from a full female into a D-girl. Star wasn't sure of how long they were going to end up spending in this room together.

She was only sure of two things. The first was that she wouldn't be able to walk right tomorrow morning, judging by the size of Eclipsa's length.

The second was that she wasn't leaving the room until she knew how to do the same thing.

* * *

 **1\. I'd like to make it known that this chapter was written before it was revealed that Eclipsa couldn't do magic without a wand. 2. The following chapter will be the finale.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty readers, let's close this story out with a bang shall we?**

* * *

Star was already moaning when she woke, feeling her member sheathed inside of something warm and wet. Opening her eyes, she found that it was Starfan.

The fangirl had been acting as cock warming the night before, and evidently woken before Star herself. She smiled up at Star, holding onto her tightly as she moved her hips, moving Star's cock deeper into her pussy.

Star moaned, tilting her head down to kiss her, petting her head affectionately. She started to move her hips, thrusting into Starfan to try and bring them both over the edge faster. Looking around, she realized that there were a few more people in her room than normal. Jackie and Marco made sense, Starfan sure.

But Hekapoo, Tom, and Janna were there was well. She wasn't sure there was anything special going on at the moment, so this was probably some kind of impromptu party (cough cough orgy cough cough). She smiled, not about to complain about this.

Especially Since she'd recently unlocked her butterfly form, and was eager to show it off to everyone. She turned Starfan over onto her back, lifting her legs up into the air and hammering into her hard. Starfan moaned pout loudly as she took Star's cock to the hilt inside of her.

She was close already from her taking Star before the princess had woken, and her picking up the pace was only moving her closer even faster. Starfan bit her lip, tensing up around Star's cock a she came. Star moaned at the extra tightness, and kept going.

She rammed her member into Starfan through the extra tightness, letting herself go over the edge and fill Starfan's pussy. Starfan sighed happily as she felt Star fill her up. As star slid out of her, Starfan opened her mouth, pointing to it.

Star giggled, "Hungr to? Just insatiable." She teased as she moved over, lining up to Starfan;'s mouth and thrusting into her. Starfan locked her lips around Star's shaft and sucked. Star groaned as she pumped her hips, forcing her rod into Starfan's throat.

She would never not find it amusing how much pleasure Starfan got from just pleasuring her, even when she wasn't being touched at all. Sh held onto Starfan, grunting as she move her hips hard to give Starfan her morning helping of cum.

Starfan sucked hard to help it along, eager for it. As Star brought herself close in Starfan's throat, she saw Janna strip herself down and crawl over to the bed; her eyes on Starfan's pussy.

Star chuckled, figuring she was a bit hungry this morning as well. Star sighed as she dumped another load of warm seed out, filling Starfan's mouth and throat as the fangirl started moaning form the feeling of Janna's tongue in her cunt, eating out the previous release.

Star slid out of Starfan's mouth and moved f the bed to get behind Janna. She gave her ass a hard smack, hearing her moan as she continued eating out Starfan.

She lined herself up to Janna's grunted as she thrust into her, nsure how long shed actually be able to last going so long right after waking up, but was happy to find out. She groped Janna's bubble butt as she thrust into her pussy steadily.

Janna couldn't lift her head t make any sarcastic comments thankfully, Starfan locking her legs around Janna;'s head to prevent her moving it away from her pussy.

She didn't struggle at this, just continuing to work the cum from Starfan's folds; tasting Star's and the fangirl's mixed together. Star picked up the pace, pumping hard into Janna a she listened to the sounds of pleasure in the room around her.

She couldn't tell what everyone was doing or what they'd done before she woke up (though she was willing to bet Hekapoo and Marco had at least briefly been together) but she could tell that Marco and Jackie were together at the moment. She'd memorized the sound of the two of them and their pleasure. not intentionally, just from the exposure to it during their fun.

The sounds of it, along with the feeling of Janna getting close and clenching around her cock brought Star over the edge. She gave Janna's ass another smack as she came, panting as she pulled out of her. She figured she'd let these two fool around while she went to her two favorite lovees. She went over to Jackie and Marco.

Marco still had his hair done up princess style, he was never in a good mood these days if he didn't. He also had on a pair of cute stockings that star didn't recognize. She'd have to have words with him about him going shopping for princess clothes without her.

She supposed she could put that out of mind for now, getting behind Jackie as she rode Marco's member. She lined up to her from behind, kissing Jackie's neck as she thrust into her tight, puckered hole.

Jackie groaned as she was taken from both sides, her body clenching tight around Marco and Star as they pumped into her aggressively, her tongue wrestling with Marco's while Star sucked on her neck. Jackie's hips started to move harder as she felt the two members pumping into her, wanting more.

Star used the force of their movements to work her cock even deeper into Jackie's asshole, feeling it grip tight around her cock, practically begging to be filled with cum. Not as bad as Marco's begged, but still. Jackie's moans grew too loud to be muffled by Marco's kiss, cumming hard around their cocks.

They kept going into her, pumping balls deep into her together; milking their cocks with her tight holes. She shuddered, her climax lasting several extra moments from their rough thrusting until Marco and Star followed her over the edge. Marco hit it first, sliding out of Jackie so his climax painted her breasts instead of her insides.

Star was the next over, and took the opposite approach; hilting herself as hard and deep into Jackie's ass as she came, unloading into her. Star pulled out of her, panting hard now. Good as her stamina had gotten recently, she was already a little winded from the repeated releases. She figured now was as good a time as any to show off her new form. She held out her arms and entered her Butterfly form.

The coloration was different from when she'd entered it during Mewberty, now having fiery orange and yellows instead of deep purple and bright pinks.

Along with the color change, her body was given an even greater increase; her breasts, rump, and cock growing larger as she shifted into a winged, six armed D-girl. Her tits were now luscious Ds that were just below Hekapoo's in size, her cock up to a solid foot in length and four inches thick; hard as a rock while her balls throbbed with the need to release. Jackie had seen this form before, though it was new for Marco.

While he was admiring it, Jackie went over to the bed and retrieved her strap-on toy, putting it on and lubing it up.

Before Marco could notice it, Jackie pinned *her* on her fours, Star poking her tip at Marco's lips, "Open wide princess~" She purred as Jackie rubbed the slick tip of her strap-on between her asscheeks.

Marco shuddered, hips pushing back to take Jackie's toy member into her as she opened her mouth, letting his two lovers start to spit-roast him. Both thrust forward hard, moaning happily as they worked their cocks, organic and faux, into her from either end.

Marco sucked hard on Star's cock, looking up at her with a seductive look in her eyes. One pair of hands went down to hold Marco's head forcing it back and forth as she thrust her hips hard; fucking Marco's throat roughly.

Her middle pair of arms moved to grope her own chest, enjoying the boost in size as her remaining hands reached over to pull Jackie into a loving, warm kiss. Jackie's tongue wrestled Star's as her hips forced the strap-on into Marco's tight, girly asshole.

She had a few different toys at this point, and had gone for the biggest one she had for this occasion.

It wasn't as big nor thick as Star's cock in this form, but the fact that is wasn't made Marco a bit nervous to take Star; as he was already feeling overwhelmed just from the toy stretching her inner walls and hitting his prostate hard.

Jackie grunted with the effort of working the toy in and out of the vice grip of Marco's ass, but refused to slow down.

She gave her ass a hard smack and put more effort into it, hips slapping against Marco as she hilted the toy inside of leaned over, bring Jackie into a kiss as they drilled Marco from either side. Both moaned as they felt the cute little princess cum between them, ass clenching tight around Jackie's toy as her member spurted seed onto the floor.

Star shrugged at this, figuring they were probably going to need to clean the room up after they were done anyway. Star kept herself hilted inside of Marco's throat, groaning as the warm, wet feeling around her length brought her over the edge. Marco took her seed easily, gulping it all down.

Jackie grinned as she got an idea, waiting for Star to pull out of Marco's mouth and lifting the princess up so his back was against her chest, she held his legs apart so Star would have room, the D-girl getting the idea immediately. She floated over, lining up to Marco's ass with Jackie and thrusting in hard; stretching the princess' asshole out around their cocks. She groaned in pleasure as Marco practically screamed from the double fucking.

Getting another idea, Star cast a fell to help Jackie enjoy herself more. Jackie immediately in surprise as she felt a sudden rush of pleasure, able to feel through the strap-on./ she wasn't really a futa, the toy could still come off of her, but so long as it was one her, she'd be able to feel and cum through it.

"Thanks babe~" Jackie purred as they began to thrust into Marco's tight ass together, his eyes starting to glaze over from the pleasure and intensity. Star giggled, "Enjoy~" She purred, hips ramming hard against Marco, her balls slapping against the shaft of Jackie's toy as it moved.

They moaned together, drowning out the sounds the double stuffed princess made as she was fucked like the slutty bitch she was. Star and Jackie tried to hold back so Marco wasn't too deep into a pleasure coma by the end of it, but they couldn't help themselves; Marco was just too sexy a princess, and the ass around their cocks milked them too hard for them to stop.

Marco's groans got weaker as he got more and more out of it, only to let out one more scream of ecstasy as he came from the feeling of both his female lovers painting his prostate with cum.

He went slack between them when they were done, sliding offf of their cocksd as he was set down on the floor. Star giggled as she saw the mix of her and Jackie's cum leaking out of Marco, and told Jackie to let him rest for awhile before they kept going, not wanting to break him too hard.

Jackie agreed-though whether she was going to hold to it or not remained to be seen-and Star flew to a different point in the room with her wings. She still didn't have a great handle on flying, but couldn't move around at least, and brought herself to Hekapoo.

The teleporting fire spirit had evidently sat down to rest a bit before Star had woken up, and was laying naked by one of the walls. "The fun actually started back in my dimension," She said, . star rolled her eyes, "Can't you keep your hands of Marco's buff form?"

"Nope." hekapoo said with no shame whatsoever. Star couldn't actually blame her, and felt herself get a little distracted from the thought of said buff Marco form taking her against the wall.

She honestly wasn't sure if she preferred that form of his princess form. It was a shame the two forms couldn't exist together. Star was pulled out of this tangent when she felt Hekapoo teasing her, soft feet rubbing along her hard shaft.

Star moaned softly, lowering onto her feet to make it easier for Hekapoo to stroke with hers. She watched in amusement as Star's face reacted to the pleasure.

"Trying to get my attention?" Star asked. Hekapoo shook her head, "Hope,. Just trying to distract you." She said as the real Hekapoo appeared behind Star. the clone continued to stroke her hard with her sexy feet while the real fire spirit thrust her tow-similar to the one Star had just made for Jackie, so Hekapoo could feel through it; though much larger, thicker, and hotter-into Star's ass.

Star yelped in surprise, Hekapoo grunting, "Wow, still really tight back here~" Hekapoo moaned as she summoned a few extra clones to keep Star relaxed. One moved beneath them, licking and sucking at Star's balls as she was stroked.

Another two appeared on either side of ehr to kiss and suck on her nipples. Star moved her two lowest hands down to finger the two fire clones so they moaned around her tits.

The last clone appeared in the air in front of Star's head. She caught her with her top four hands, holding her up against her face.

The clone locked its legs around Star's head, moaning as she felt the princess's tongue working inside of her. Hekapoo didn't plan on letting Star go for quite awhile; even if she did she knew her clones wouldn't until they were satisfied.

She wondered how long Star would last against her pleasure. More than that, she wondered if Star would remember to cast the anti-pregnancy spell on Marco to counteract the cum she'd pumped into him. It was possible she assumed that was just a Mewberyty feature, and the potency didn't apply to her current Butterfly form.

If she believed this, she was in for quite a surprise…

* * *

 **And that's yer lot for this one ^^ hope you liked it. I'll admit, its kind of nostalgic for me to write this, because as I'm sure some of you will remember, Futa-Star was of course the very first idea in all of Sinful's Drabbles.**

 **So what do you think? Was it worth the wait? What was your favorite chapter? What would you have wanted to happen that never did? Let me know in the reviews, along with any other Star vs the forces of evil ideas you've got.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
